Amnesiac
by Danbamina
Summary: Mystery and hilarity abound while Jim, Bones and Spock struggle to help a woman found on an uncharted planet piece together her past after suffering from severe amnesia for several years. There's a better sum inside. Promise. R&R  no pairings as of yet
1. Awakening

**Author's Log: Hello everyone! I'm branching off into Sci-Fi after just sitting down and writing shortly after watching the Star Trek movie (the new one). I'm working diligently on this and actually have quite a bit done. However, allow me to write a short summary for those of you who have only opened this to read the summary I promised.**

**_Summary: It was a simple mission. Explore the planet, meet the natives, determine if they are friendly or hostile, report back for further instructions. That is until Jim was met at the planet's surface by a human woman. No humans had been recorded to have been anywhere _near_ the planet, yet here she was. Why was she on the planet? What happened to her? Well, Jim always did love a mystery._**

**So, it really isn't a summary, but I can't sum it up without ruining it! Without further ado, I give you...**

**THE DISCLAIMER! I, in no way, own anything to do with Star Trek. However, I do own the planet, and the planet's people (as I made them up) and my own character.**

**Enjoy!**

Darkness. Her senses were gone. Enveloped in the protective layer of darkness, she found peace and calm. The havoc her life had been before the darkness had vanished completely. She relished the chance to relax after such a stressful experience. Her body gave way to the comforting emptiness of the darkness that wrapped itself around her mind in a cool, soft blanket. This darkness wasn't oppressive. It was like a friend. It embraced her after what seemed like years since the last time she'd known it. She lay wherever she was, completely unaware of the world around her. She didn't know how long she'd lain there before the darkness had started to slip slowly away. It happened so slowly she didn't notice it happening until it was too late to stop it. To sink back into the comforting embrace of oblivion was all she wanted and it was being drained from her. She became aware of something stinging against her cheek and also, at the same time, a cooling sensation. There was warmth on her back, and a cool roughness beneath her face.

Slowly she opened her eyes, the lashes fluttering as lavender sand was blown into them by a persistent wind. She lifted her head and slowly turned it to look the other way. Everything was purple, in both directions. Her head was throbbing with pain, so she lay it back down in the warm lavender sand. It gave way beneath the weight of her head, making a scratching sound as the grains readjusted themselves to better accommodate her cranium. She struggled to think. She stared at her hand; it was half-buried in the sand, the lavender grains obscuring the curved fingers. She must've been laying there for awhile. She thought back, and found her memories didn't go past when she'd woken up. All she remembered was complete and utter chaos, a loud, repetitive noise, and screaming, then the darkness. There was something she should do. Something important she had to do. She couldn't remember it.

Eventually, she decided that it would not be a good idea to lie in a desert waiting to die, and lifted her head once more. She paused as a wave of dizziness washed over her, causing her head to give several, extra painful throbs of protest. When the pain and dizziness had passed, she brought her hands underneath her shoulders, leaving a track within the sand, and pushed herself upwards. She brought her knees underneath her torso and sat up. She looked around as she wiped purple sand from her face, only to discover that sand wasn't the only thing stuck to her face. The left side of her face was caked with dried red-brown blood. What had happened? She rubbed the blood off of her face as she surveyed her surroundings. It flaked away slowly, pulling at the fine hairs that grew on her cheek painfully

Several large hunks of metal were scattered around her, some were smoking. There were people lying in the lavender sand in various positions. Some were face down; others face up, and still others on their sides. Their limbs were at odd and sometimes grotesque angles. Every person possessed a large, dark purple patch of sand from where their blood had leaked into the eager soil. She shuddered at the gruesome sight and turned as she continued to survey the scene, avoiding looking at the bodies scattered around her like petals on a breeze. A large section of a ship's hull protruded from the sand, sending up a gigantic pillar of smoke. A crash? Had she been on that ship? Was that how she had gotten here? She stared at the burning metal monstrosity and slowly her eyes traveled up the column of black smoke and orange fire. It moved gracefully in the wind that was still blowing. The sky was ultraviolet in color, so purple it was almost white. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her fingers catching on knots. Where to go from here?

She stood slowly, her legs shaking horribly as she did so. Carefully, so as not to overbalance and fall down, she turned away from the wreckage and began to walk. She placed one foot in front of the other like a tight rope walker, fearful of falling. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get back up if she fell it had been such an effort the last time. It was slow going, but before she knew it, she'd come to the top of the dune on which she'd been resting. She shielded her eyes from the light of the planet's sun and peered across the desert. Was that a person coming towards her? Had someone else survived? Joy filled her heart, and she stumbled quickly down the dune, tripping and catching herself multiple times. She ran through the thick sand as quickly as her unstable legs would allow her. The being seemed to have noticed her, and as a result, seemed to have picked up speed. Her breath was catching uncomfortably in her throat and chest, and her head was pounding worse than ever as she stumbled quickly along. Slowly, her speed began to decrease until she was swaying towards the oncoming person.

The person reached her just as her legs gave up on her and she collapsed on the ground. She looked up at the person, surprised to find that the person was not a person at all. It was proportioned like a person, and its face was very similar to a person's face. However, the being had brilliant blue-violet skin, and its eyes were bright yellow with slit pupils. Its long stone gray hair was pulled back into a braid that was pulled over one of its shoulders. It stood above her, looking down its narrow nose at her for several minutes, as if considering what to do next. Slowly, it extended one of its hands towards her; she noted the pointed, claw-like ivory fingernails briefly. She raised a shaking hand towards the steady blue-violet one; the thing grasped her hand firmly and pulled her to her feet. Its hand was cool in hers, like it'd been holding a glass of ice water and only just put it down. Before she knew what had happened, the thing had spun around and hoisted her onto its back and was jogging back the way it had come. She sighed and closed her eyes; it was nice to not have to think about getting out of the desert. The thing obviously knew where it was going or it wouldn't move so quickly in the heat.

She didn't realize she'd drifted off to sleep until she was woken up by the thing setting her down on a soft, cool bed. She looked at the creature and opened her mouth to speak. The creature placed a clawed finger on her lips and shook its head. She obediently closed her mouth and watched it. It brought a cup of water to her and helped her sit up and drink it. And so began her new life.

**Author's Log: I do hope you enjoyed it immensely! You know what, let me know you did! Write me a review (please be constructive and nice about it), or favorite it, or alert it (any combination of the three). I'm much more compelled to write if I know people enjoy it. No point putting in the effort if no one likes it.**

**~Danbamina**

**P.S. There shall be more to come!**


	2. First Contact

**Author's Log: Well here's the second part. I'm sorry I left you all off with a small cliff hanger. However, it had to happen. More of my log to come later. For now, just read the story.**

Several years had passed and the girl had adapted well to life on the alien planet. She adopted the name of Roan, and became a favorite of the creature who had rescued her. She learned to speak the language easily, but could never master reading or writing it. The creature had explained that it was part of a race of aliens that called themselves the Violetkin because the planet they lived on they'd named Violetta due to its purple hues. The Violetkin had never seen anything like her before the ship that brought her there had crashed into one of the many lavender deserts that were spread across the planet. They kept to themselves for the most part, but did have cities where the people gathered periodically. Roan had been delighted to travel the hundreds of miles to the closest city when her protector and savior, Talorx, had gone. It was large and all the stone it was made of was completely white. It was bustling and lively, completely different from Talorx's humble home, which was constructed of the same white stone. Roan was happy on Violetta, but sometimes, she'd grow gloomy and withdraw from Talorx's company. She'd take the one Desert-Strider that Talorx owned and ride into the desert, searching for something that wasn't there.

Roan was in one of these moods and out in the desert when they came. A small shuttle pod landed only a mile or so off from her. Curiosity aroused, she turned her dark plum mount towards the strangely familiar object, kicking it into an easy run. The Desert-Strider's powerful, long legs ate the ground up and she soon arrived at the shuttle pod. Three people were standing outside of it, watching her approach. She recognized them as her own species immediately and pulled her mount up abruptly; the Desert-Strider shook its bright green mane and champed at its bit as it came to a halt. Roan looked at the people, and the people looked back at her. The ever-persistent wind pulled at her clothes and golden hair as a particularly strong gust blew between them. Roan cocked her head at them, waiting for something to happen.

One of the people stepped forward. He was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. His light brown hair cropped close to his head, his bright blue eyes squinted against the sun. "Hello." He said, waving a hand at her.

Roan waved back at him and didn't reply. She knew what he'd said, but not how to reply in a manner that he'd understand.

"What's your name?" The man asked, walking closer to her, a smile on his face. "My name is Jim. Jim Kirk."

Roan liked the way he smiled at her, his teeth were white and straight with no points instead of the pale blue pointed and rather crooked teeth that the Violetkin's were. She smiled back at him. "Roan." She said quietly.

"That's a pretty name. Row-win." The man named Jim replied, pronouncing her name slowly. "Are you all alone?"

Roan shook her head and pointed back the way she'd come. She took notice of the other two men walking up behind Jim. One had dark brown hair that was neatly combed and parted, with bangs falling down onto his eyebrows, and a slight amount of stubble across his square chin. The other had black hair that was cut across his forehead, leaving only about a half-inch of bangs before it dropped sharply downwards at his temples. He had large pointed ears that swooped up his head almost to the top; they did not stick out, and hugged his head closely. He had a nice, angular jaw with a rounded chin and a long, oval face.

"There are more people that way?" Jim asked to clarify.

Roan nodded, and got down off of the Desert-Strider to stand on the same level as the men. She held out a hand to Jim, an old habit that she couldn't remember where she got it from as it wasn't a custom with the Violetkin to touch strangers at all. Jim grasped her hand and shook it.

"Let me introduce my friends. This is Dr. Leonard McCoy, I call him Bones." Jim indicated the man with the dark brown hair and stubble. Roan walked over to him and shook his hand as well. "Bones, this is Roan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Bones told her as he let go of her hand.

"And this is Commander Spock, just call him Spock." Jim continued indicating the pointy-eared man. "Spock, this is Roan." Roan held out her hand to Spock, who shook it once before replacing his hands behind his back and continuing his scrutiny of her. He didn't say a word.

Roan turned to Jim and thought. She had to figure out a way to communicate with them. They obviously wanted something, and she could help them. They wanted to see the Violetkin, or they wouldn't be on Violetta. She could take them to Talorx, and he could help. He knew lots of different languages, being "a scholar of many worlds" (as he phrased it). It didn't take long before an idea came to her. She walked back to her mount and dug into her saddle bags, pulling out her notebook and pencil that she used to record her findings in the desert in. She opened to a blank page and tapped her chin with the pencil. What to write? Would they even be able to read the language she could write? Hoping for the best she scribbled on the paper and handed it to Jim.

He took it and scanned the page and then read aloud. "Would you like to meet the other people?" He handed the book back to Roan. "Of course we would, that's why we landed here in the first place." Roan wrote some more and handed it back to Jim. "Then hop on." He handed the book back to her and looked around. "Hop on that thing with you?" Roan nodded. "All three of us?" Roan nodded again. "Can it carry four people?" Roan rolled her eyes and nodded again as she clambered up the scaled side of the Desert-Strider and extended a hand towards Jim.

"Captain." The man named Spock spoke up. "This does not seem the wisest course of action."

Jim rolled his eyes and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Spock. Stop worrying. We'll be fine. Three strong men like us against one little girl? Please." Jim turned around and gripped Roan's hand.

Roan hoisted Jim up behind her saddle and reached down for Bones. Bones hesitated a moment, casting a glance back at the shuttle pod. Roan smiled at him in what she hoped was an encouraging manner; it must've been because Bones returned the smile and allowed her to pull him up where he scrambled to his seat behind Jim. Roan reached down again for Spock. Spock looked up at her, then at the Desert Strider, and then at Jim. Slowly he reached up and grasped Roan's hand. Roan pulled him up and waited until he was settled behind Bones. She grabbed Jim's hand, which was resting on the saddle just behind her, and hoisted it up to her shoulders. She gave the Desert Strider a quick kick as she pulled its head around and they darted off in the direction of Talorx's home.

**Author's Log: Well, it's a bit short. I must confess, I could have made it longer, however I did not see the point in doing so. Standing around in a desert with the sun beating down on you does not sound appealing. The chapters will get longer, I promise. In the future, also, I will be switching between using Roan as the main point in my third person limited writing style and whomever she happens to be interacting the closest with (e.g. if she's sick and in med bay, it'd be Bones), depending on whose perspective I feel is the most relevant to that chapter (because Roan will have revelations about herself, and I may want to have someone else describe her actions and neglect her thoughts until she says them). We'll make it work. I just thought I'd warn y'all before I really got into that. And _yes_ she will eventually remember how to speak English (can't have her be a mute with a pad of paper for an entire story). I believe that is all.**

**ONE MORE THING! Please, do not _tell_ me how amnesiacs' minds work. I do not care. I did take Psychology. I do have a basic understanding of this. For the purposes of my story, anything that is not "true to form" for an amnesiac has been purposefully altered. I do not wish to know that others know a lot about Psychology, I simply want to know what you think of the story itself. But be nice about it.**

**So review, alert, favorite, whatever. Let me know you care! :)**

**~Danbamina**


	3. Talorx

**Author's Log: Well hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it? I worked hard on this chapter (in small bursts) for everyone who has actually bothered to follow the story thus far. Congratulations! And my humblest thanks. I appreciate any sort of attention this story gets. :) So, I'm going to let y'all get to the next chapter. Have fun!**

Talorx looked out of his window at the lavender desert that rippled with the ever persistent wind, searching for Roan. She had been gone for several days, five at least, and she usually showed back up after about four days. It was highly abnormal for this to happen, causing Talorx to worry over her safety. A human woman out in Violetta's most dangerous desert with nothing but a Desert-Strider for company was not ideal. Nor was it something that Talorx smiled upon, in fact, he strongly discouraged these trips, telling her that there was nothing buried in the desert but the wreckage of the ship he'd saved her from. Pieces of that were still protruding from sand. He sighed as he turned back to his work, he carefully began to darken and shade the delicate picture he'd painted for his newest work of literary genius.

He remembered all too well the day that the ship had come crashing through the atmosphere to land not but fifty miles away from his home. The smell of the smoke, acrid with the stench of burning metal and fuel, the sight of the flames, so bright and vivid he could almost feel the heat radiating from the ravaged engines and gashed hull. He'd watched the ship crash, watched the tower of smoke growing steadily for what seemed like days, before he made any sort of move towards it. He'd gone at a carefully measured pace, quick but not to the point where he was exerting himself. Talorx was prideful of his ability to traverse the desert on foot (not many Violetkins could claim it) and still be properly cooled. She'd run to meet him, and collapsed at his feet, golden hair filled with sand and blood, her face bruised and swollen, she looked wretched. That was to be expected of a survivor of a crash of that magnitude, even at this distance and with a sand dune between them, he could hear the flames roaring away as they sought to devour the wreckage. He'd helped her back to his home as quickly as his body allowed him to. There he had nursed her back to health, and grown fond of her.

And now she'd disappeared into the desert, again, and for an abnormally long stretch of time as well. He stopped shading the picture and set his pen back into its inkwell. He glanced out of the window. Nothing but sand blowing in the wind greeted his eager gaze. He growled, his blue-violet lips coming briefly away from his pale blue, pointed teeth. He repressed his predatory urge to go on the hunt quickly. It was too hot this time of year to go traversing about the desert without a plan. He tapped his clawed fingers impatiently on the table top, thinking. The tempo of the tapping increased as he got more impatient. Where the devil was the girl? He got to his feet and began to pace nervously about the room like a tiger trapped in a cage. He passed the window and his drawing table multiple times, at each turn of the room he glanced out of the window and then down at the half-finished illustration.

Empty desert. Again.

Half-finished illustration. Again.

_When did she say she'd be back? Oh right. Never gives me a time, that wretched, ungrateful girl. _Talorx thought as he stopped at his table and picked the sheaf of paper up to better consider something he'd spotted in the drawing. It was nothing, a trick of the light, he set the paper down, and it slid audibly along the table as it came to rest. He glanced up at the window one last time. He started with surprise, closed his yellow eyes and rubbed them vigorously before opening them again. He stared out over the vast sea of lavender dunes to see the figure of the Desert-Strider just coming into view over the crest of the farthest dune (five being visible from the window).

A small black dot on the horizon that inched its way down the side of the dune on long, powerful legs, its tail suspended behind it for balance, the long snake-like neck extended in front of it as it sought the firmest footing, not to mention the person that sat on its back, upright and with a straight back, if it was Roan. The Strider and the person were still too far away to be able to tell for sure who they were. However, it would be better to have company around than no one at all during this period of anxious waiting. On the other hand, it could be obnoxious to have someone hanging around while he was planning how best to punish Roan for her reckless and irresponsible ways. Talorx groaned and prayed that the person was Roan.

_For her sake, it had better be._ He thought with a cruel smile twisting his features into a more reptilian form. The person had now come one full dune closer and was working their way down the near side of the fourth dune away. He could tell that there were multiple people on board the Strider and hissed in anger._ Who would be coming in such large numbers to _my_ house? And without an invitation, no less. _It wasn't really the number of guests, nor was it the lack of invitation that angered him. It was more-so the fact that it wasn't Roan coming down the dune. He'd never openly admit it, but he'd grown to love his small, female comrade. After four years of living together, it was good that he loved her. Otherwise he would have sent her away from his home long ago. Really, Talorx was a loner. He preferred the silence of the desert wind whistling around his house to the hustle and bustle of the cities. It allowed him space and quiet in which to think and be creative as he continued to write his books. The people were closer now, only two dunes away.

Talorx could make out the dark plum color of the Strider, accented by its neon-green mane, the long tail suspended out behind it for balance as it worked its way down the surface of the dune on its hind legs, the small forearms curled beneath its chest. Four people were astride its back. Despite the distance, Talorx's eyes could pick out that only one of the riders was female and the other three were male, and all were human. However, he could not make out their distinct facial features, but he did notice the shining golden hair of the female. Relieved, Talorx sat down to his work again. Roan was safe, and within his sight. He pulled his illustration towards himself and picked up his pen again. He set to work eagerly, quickly and efficiently hatching the shading where it was still needed. It took longer than he had originally anticipated for Roan to actually reach the house, and Talorx was finished with the shading of his picture (including the immensely intricate background) by the time her familiar voice rang out across his courtyard.

"Talorx! I'm home!" Roan called in the common tongue of Violetta, "And I've brought visitors!"

Talorx set his pen back in its inkwell, and moved a sheet of blotting paper over his illustration before getting up and making his way to his young charge. He was greeted by his Desert Strider shoving its reptilian head into his torso. He pushed the head away, and dodged its upswing as it brought its head up to its full height. Roan walked to him next and threw her arms around him in a hug; he felt her lips brush his cheek in a brief kiss before she pulled away. Talorx caught her by the wrist and made eye contact with her.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a threatening tone. Roan quelled before him, visibly shrinking backwards, but Talorx's hold on her wrist didn't allow her to move much further than a couple of inches before he pulled her back in front of him. "Answer me."

Roan cast a look to the three new-comers and then back at Talorx. "I've been in the desert."

"At this time of year? Roan! I've told you time and time again how dangerous the desert is when it's this hot out." Talorx scolded, releasing her, "However, I've no time to reprimand you right now. You brought me guests."

Roan nodded, and smiled. "They're like me!" She said brightly darting over to the first man, tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Jim." She said and then moved over to the one with darker brown hair and stubble across his chin, "And his friend Bones." She pointed at the last one, tall with black hair and pointy ears, "And their friend Spock."

Talorx bowed to each of them in turn and motioned for them to come inside the house. "_You_," He said as he pointed at Roan accusingly, "Are going to take care of that Strider. Do you understand?" Roan nodded. "That includes giving him a bath and making sure that he's properly chilled."

Roan rolled her eyes and placed on of her hands on her hips. "Well _duh_, you say that as if I were only going to do the job half-way." Roan reached out with one hand and snagged the end of one of the Strider's reins as it swung its reptilian head over hers on its long serpentine neck, "Come on you." She said to the Strider as she led it into the stable on the other side of the courtyard.

Talorx sighed as he watched her disappear into the dark depths of the stable, the Strider's long tail whipping out of sight. He looked over at his three guests, noting the perspiration on their foreheads. "Come on inside." He told them as he went into the cool interior of his home. The three men followed him inside, albeit reluctantly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He informed them as he went to the kitchen, leading them like some form of the Pied Piper. This statement didn't seem to relax the tense feeling that had entered the house with the men.

Talorx looked at them from over his bar as he began to mix a red citrus fruit's juice with water. Talorx wondered why they hadn't spoken to him, as he shook the juice and water together to evenly combine the two ingredients. They looked in desperate need of some form of hydration and a place to sit down. Talorx motioned at the barstools on the other side of the counter with one ivory clawed hand.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home, you are welcome here." He told them, however they did not seem to understand as they remained standing. Talorx stopped shaking the mixer and set it on the counter, studying the men carefully. They were not stupid; Roan had managed to communicate with them in the native tongue. So why weren't they responding in any way? Talorx shrugged mentally; when Roan came back inside she'd be able to communicate with the people for him, as a sort of translator. He reached below his counter and pulled five glasses out and set them on the counter, the cut glass caught the light and reflected rainbows briefly as they flashed through the overhead light. Talorx poured the drinks quickly and set them out in front of the stools before picking up his own glass and taking a sip of it. He raised one bony ridged eyebrow and took another sip of his drink.

The ones that Roan had called Jim and Bones looked at the one that Roan had called Spock. They asked him something. That much Talorx could tell by the inflection in their voices. It took Spock a few minutes to reply, when he did they relaxed and moved to the stools, still not touching the drinks. Talorx rolled his yellow eyes and set his drink down on the counter. Where was that girl? Talorx sighed and left the room to go locate her.

He walked quickly across the courtyard and into the dark stable. He heard Roan squeal and let off a string of curses, the sound of running water, and the Strider snorting in a manner that suggested laughter (but most likely Roan had gotten water in its nose). He walked to the back to find Roan just getting up from the soaking floor, and moving her sopping golden hair from her face. The Strider stood above her with the hose in its mouth, shaking it about wildly. _Typical of her._ Talorx thought as he repressed a small smile before clearing his throat loudly. Roan jumped and whipped around from her task of retrieving the hose. The Strider dropped the hose on her head and raised its head further into the high rafters of the stable.

Roan rubbed her head and glared at the Strider before returning her attention to Talorx. "Yes?" She asked as she bent to pick up the discarded hose and moved to turn it off.

"I need you inside." Talorx said without prelude.

Roan stopped in her act of rolling the hose up and quirked one of her eyebrows at him, "Oh? And why is that?"

Talorx leaned against the nearest pillar casually and folded his arms across his chest. "I need you to communicate with those men. I don't know what language they speak."

Roan shrugged and continued about her task of rolling up and storing the hose properly. "And what makes you think that I do?"

Talorx let out a frustrated sigh. "How else did you convince them to come here if you didn't speak to them? It's simple logic Roan."

Roan turned around from her now completed chore and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "I didn't speak to them, I don't know how to string the words together while speaking, but I can understand them. And I can write them. Remember, you were never able to teach me how to write this language. I can write in theirs, though." She moved to the rack where the saddle and saddle bags were kept and pulled the notepad from the depths of the bags. "See?" She presented it to Talorx.

Talorx took it and looked at the strange markings on the page in graphite. "What does it say?"

"Roughly translated to this language it says 'Come with me, there are more people that way.'"

Talorx handed it back to her and pushed himself from the pillar. "Come along then, I've left them all alone in the house."

"Talorx, I thought you'd know the language they speak? You know so many." Roan stated as they headed back towards the kitchen together, she had to jog a little to keep up with Talorx's long strides.

Talorx stopped walking before they reached the kitchen. "Roan, I've never encountered your kind or their language before. I didn't know any species like yours existed until I found you in the desert. How could I know a language I didn't know existed until a few years ago? And you never spoke it to me, or I would have learned it."Roan looked thoughtfully up at him and opened her mouth, but what came out wasn't the Common Tongue, it was some strange language. It came out slowly and carefully as if she was trying very hard to speak accurately to him. He sighed and placed a hand on her mouth. "_What_ are you saying?"

"I don't really know. I was trying to tell you that we shouldn't stand in the hallway speaking when our guests are waiting. Didn't I say that?" Roan brushed his hand from her shoulder. "Let's go. We're being rude."

**Author's Log: I stopped there because this was becoming a long chapter. I switched to Talorx's point of view, because I felt it would be more entertaining to write about him waiting for Roan to return than to write about Roan and the guys' trip across the empty desert (that would've gone something like this _Sand, sand, sand, and more sand. _How boring.) . Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Review, favorite, alert, or all three! Don't care which, I just want to know people are reading! Thanks you guys! You're the best!**

**~Danbamina**

**PS: I will continue this shortly, but from a different perspective, Talorx's is not adventageous (sp?) for the conversation I'd like to have occur. I can't decide between Jim or Roan, so any preferances on whose perspective you'd like to see let me know in a review or you'll just have to wait and see. :) Have a good day!**


	4. Universal Translator

**Author's Log: Stardate: 20-07-2011: Hello dear readers! I got a new follower for this story so I cranked out my next chapter. A big "THANK YOU!" to meadowgirl12345 for that; you inspired me, feel special. Lol. ANYWAY! I've been working on it for awhile now, but I was having a terrible time with the dialogue. I just wasn't happy with anything that was being said so I started over about six times, and this was the best one. I hope it's not too terrible, and that you enjoy it. I'll speak more after you read this. Enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Trek. I am not making money off of this, so be happy.**

Jim looked over at Bones and Spock, who were both sitting on his left, and smiled. The two men didn't return the smile. Spock picked up his red beverage and sniffed at it before setting it down. Jim repressed a chuckle as he imagined the Vulcan's thought process. _Hm._ Jim thought; his mental voice mocking Spock's speaking one. _A mysterious red beverage, that creature drank it. I should be able to as well. However, it does smell suspicious, perhaps not. _Jim swirled his drink around in the glass absentmindedly, watching the red reflections it cast on the dark counter flicker with the liquid's movements. The purple man had left them alone in the kitchen and it was through the reasoning of Spock that they had remained where they were. Jim set his glass down and cleared his throat.

"Well, this has been fun." He said smiling at his companions. "Don't you think?"

Spock looked over at Jim, opened his mouth, decided better of it and closed it again. A few seconds later Spock had something to say, "We were kidnapped… willingly kidnapped. The heat must be affecting me more than I had originally anticipated."

"Heat does that sometimes." Jim replied, rocking back in his chair and placing his arms behind his head. "What about you Bones? You've been awful quiet."

Bones looked up from his glass quickly, as if he were coming out of a trance. "Sorry, what was that Jim?"

"It's fun here, right?" Jim repeated himself calmly, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Relaxing…."

Bones snorted. "If you call being stranded in a large purple desert the temperature of the sun as a captive of some strange woman and her alien friend 'fun' and 'relaxing,' then, yeah, this is swell."

"I agree with Dr. McCoy. Our situation is unique and uncertain. This is not the time to relax." Spock said from the other side of Bones, his eyes trained on his beverage. "What do you suppose this is anyway?"

Jim had stopped paying attention when Bones started speaking, his mind traveling elsewhere. His ears, however, remained in the present, and picked up a new sound beneath Bones and Spock's conversation regarding the drink they had been given. It was soft and sweet, utterly feminine and English. Someone was speaking English. Plain, old, regular, everyday English….

Jim let his chair slam back onto all four of its legs. "Shhh! Listen to that!" Bones and Spock stopped speaking. The next thing they heard was the same strange language that the purple alien had spoken to them.

"What did you hear?" Bones asked in a whisper.

Jim got up from his chair, still motioning for quiet. "I don't know. I think I heard a girl speak English."

"You think it was that Roan girl who brought us here?" Bones goaded, prodding for information.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I dunno, maybe, but the girl didn't speak but two words to us. How would I know what her voice sounded like?"

Spock placed a hand on Bones's shoulder, keeping Bones in his seat, "Jim's logic is sound. But I would like to point out that Roan is the only female we know of that is on this planet that knows English. So logically it was her speaking."

Jim shrugged and sat back down. "Whatever the case, they're close. We'll find out soon enough."

They didn't have to wait long as just then the purple alien and Roan walked into the room. Roan smiled and waved at the trio before spotting the drinks. She pulled a face and began conversing rapidly with the alien. They shot sentences at each other for awhile and the argument ended up with the alien going back behind the counter and making another of the red drinks. He set the glass on the counter top and Roan picked it up and downed the drink in one swallow. She smiled at Jim and shrugged as if to say "What? Don't you like it?" Jim picked up his glass and smelled the liquid before taking a sip of it. It was tasty, almost like lemonade, but better and more delightfully cool as it slid down his throat.

"So…" He started out looking at Roan, who cocked her head to one side and smiled brightly at him. "What's your friend's name?"

Roan looked over and up at the purple alien, her features softening slightly as she met its yellow eyes with her own blue ones. She looked over at Jim and said "Talorx."

"Is Talorx a nice alien?" Jim inquired further, feeling like he was interrogating a kindergartener, but the girl couldn't speak English, but understood and could write it.

She nodded and rattled off in the alien's language. Jim looked at her, confused, and then slapped his face into his palm. "Spock! The Universal Translator!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim and dug into his pocket for the device. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before." He held out the device and turned it on. "It really must be something to do with the heat."

Jim snorted and took the device from Spock's outstretched hand. "Yeah, keep blaming the heat." He said, sarcasm barely tingeing his voice. He turned to Roan and held the device out to her. "This is the Universal Translator. It allows us to communicate with one another, but you have to talk first." He explained motioning for her to speak.

Roan smiled and obediently began speaking, the device kicked into life and began translating almost immediately, "… so there I was, washing the strider down when the thing goes and grabs the hose and sprays _me_ down." Roan finished speaking.

"That was an interesting story, Roan, but what's going on?" Talorx asked, lightly setting an ivory clawed hand on the girl's tanned shoulder.

Roan shifted away from Talorx's hand with a shiver. "Don't do that! You're all cold and you give me the shudders!" She snapped at him, "That thing in Jim's hand is called a Universal Translator; it listens to us talk and translates our words into their language and vice versa. We used those all the time where I came from." She explained quickly and with a shrug.

Talorx blinked, obviously surprised. "Where you came from? Roan, are you remembering something?"

Roan's eyebrows furrowed together, and she raised a knuckle to her lips as she thought. "Remembering something?" She mused aloud, looking around the room at the gathered males of varying species. "Talorx, to be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Talorx heaved a sigh and turned his yellow eyes onto Jim, "I'm sorry, she does that sometimes. I can't figure out why her amnesia refuses to disappear."

Jim glanced over at Bones, who chose that moment to pipe up, "Amnesia? She has amnesia?"

Talorx's gaze shifted to Bones, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Yes. I just said she has amnesia didn't I?" He folded his arms across his bare chest; Jim noted the taught muscles ripple briefly beneath his blue-violet skin, some sort of hostility had just entered Talorx's being.

Roan turned to face Talorx and reached up, placing a hand on either side of his face, she drew it down towards her own and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Calm down, please. I'm right here. They're not going to attack us." She whispered against his skin, and then looked him in the eye, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here, do you understand?"

Talorx grasped her wrists in his hands and smiled, revealing his pointed pale-blue teeth fully. "Yes. I'm sorry."

Roan's face split into a winning smile as she whirled back to face Bones. "Yes, I have amnesia. It's a bitch to live with, not knowing who you really are or where you even came from, you know?" She raked her hair back from her face and she exhaled roughly. "Anyway, let's move this discussion into a more comfortable area." She glanced at Talorx, "I'll handle them. They're my guests, after all. If I need you, I'll let you know." Talorx picked up Roan's empty crystal glass and slowly made eye contact with each of the assembled men, his gaze sliding smoothly from Jim's blue eyes, to Bones's dark brown eyes, and finally resting an extra second on Spock's almost black eyes. He looked down at the glass in his hand, smirked at it and closed his fist, shattering the glass. He let the pieces tinkle onto the counter, before smiling gently at Roan and stalking gracefully from the room.

"Hm… A territorial threat display… Interesting..." Spock mused aloud after Talorx had disappeared. "He obviously feels very protective over Ms. Roan and wanted us to know it." He picked up a piece of shattered crystal and began examining it.

Roan rolled her eyes. "You boys may want to close your mouths; you're going to start collecting dust." She stepped over to Spock and took the crystal shard from him. "I don't know why he did that. He paid a fortune for those diamond glasses." She set the piece down with a small frown. "Anyway, let's move to the library shall we?"

**Author's Log: I figured that was a good point to stop at seeing as writing this chapter was such a jerk. Next chapter will be better, I promise, but filler chapters like this one that only serve to further me along to the next major plot point are my least favorite thing to write ever. I realize that you can't have a story without some filler because otherwise it just gets boring and difficult to write. I'm still trying to decide if I want Roan to be interested in any of the trio or not, and if so, who with? So suggestions on that will be welcome, as well as reviews. I'm really worried that I don't do the characters justice so if you have suggestions on how to make them seem more like themselves, I'd welcome it! Just be nice about it, ok? I think that is all... Alert, Favorite, Review, or any combination of the three! **

**Signing Off,**

**Danbamina**

**P.S. I just thought it'd be fun to have my author's notes kind of like the captain's log. Go figure, I like it. **


End file.
